Wood Fist Pirates
Background The Wood Fist pirates come from West Blue and have traveled the first half of the grand line. Some time during their journey, Kashi, Boshi and Michiko were separated and Kashi got amnesia. Before then, they were called the "Flaresword Pirates", and after Kashi ate his devil fruit and started using it, his epithet and crew name were changed. The Wood Fist Pirates are as much a family as they are a crew taking in crazies that no one else would except, and gving them a place to just be a nutjob to their hearts content. Members/Bounties/Joining Order Pre Timeskip 1. Kashi D. Mokuzai - Captain - 310,000,000 2. Ryutsuchi Jaken - Doctor/Navigator - 71,000,000 3. Boshi Desun - Musician - 20,100,000 Michiko Kawashima - Cook - 121,000,000 4. Fuse D. Mokuzai - Carpenter - 152,000,000 5. Chuck - Pet - 10,000,000 6. Edward Raow - Robotics Specialist - 284,000,000 Veira Raow - Treasurer - 93,000,000 7. Greg Masters - Weapons Expert/Technician - 54,000,000 Post Timeskip 8. Kenshi Nuibari - Tailor/Sniper - 84,000,000 9. Saya D. Mokuzai - Negotiator/Cartographer - 16,000,000 10. Jakku Hyomu - Spy - None Post Rainbow Mist After the events of the Rainbow Mist, Kashi returns to his original universe. Of course though someone follows, Natsuki Sakamoto falls after him dragging along three others. They become part of the crew in an effort to find a way to return home. 11. Natsuki Sakamoto - Cook 12. Etsuya Sekine - Nurse 13. Rajya Amiru - Sniper 14. Shuuki Okori - Magic Specialist Companions Former - Fullbuster Pirates Elron D. Mokuzai - Devil Fruit Specialist - 37,000,000 Former - Edgar D. Mokuzai - Kashi's master in the arts of the "Mokuzai Chant". Powers Haku Haku no Mi Daino Daino no Mi, Model: Velociraptor Sake Sake no Mi Sutto Sutto no Mi Heiki Heiki no Mi Items and Such Kashi has 9 uneaten devil fruits in his posession: Paramecia: Tachi Tachi no Mi (Stand Stand Fruit - Allows the user to create a ghostly image of a human which they can control as a fighter.) Unsei Unsei no Mi (Luck Luck Fruit - Allows the user to make anyone accept a winnable bet that uses a dice roll or coin toss. The loser is forced to follow what they agreed to.) Haba Haba no Mi (Habataku - Flap Flap Fruit - Allows the user to grow wings and fly.) Zoan: Daino Daino no Mi, Model: Stegosaurus Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Clown Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Wasp Logia: Onpo Onpo no Mi (Sound Sound Fruit) Ishuu Ishuu no Mi (Swarm Swarm Fruit) Kohi Kohi no Mi (Coffee Coffee Fruit) Ship The Wood Fist Pirates used a modified marine ship they stole in a battle near Alabasta. They've dubbed the ship "Endless Oak". This ship was destroyed in a Buster Call. They currently use a ship designed by themselves and the Icewave Pirates which they have dubbed "Nara Heisen", or "The Great Oaken Warship". While the endless oak was a flaoting death trap the Nara Heisen is a thing of beauty. It is one of the most advanced ships on the sea with all manor of custimizations these include: Reinforced hull Full electronic systems years ahead of their time, a sound cannon, a training feild private rooms, custom cannons and a living tree that is part of the ship which Kashi also uses as a captins seat. The Nara Heinsen can easliy outmanouver most ships and would would be able to match 3 Marine Battle ships in fire power at the same time even if it was'nt being crewed by super powered pirates. The ship is arguably sentiant and can to some degree be considered an actual mamber of the crew as well as the ship. The ship is classed as a two mast Cravel with one leval of cannons as well as one triple cannons fore and aft. However these cannons are all custom made and more akin to artilery this combined with the sound cannon makes the Nara Heisens fire power close to that a a dreadnught type vessal. Fun fact the Nara Heisens ubsured fare power range speed an weapon type were made to deal with the Reaper Tolkein who is the only one to be able to force Kashi to flee on a regular basis although he has failed to catch him. Category:Pirate Crew